The principal objective of the Clinical Core is to enroll and longitudinally follow a panel of volunteer subjected willing to participate in annual evaluations, in clinical research project and willing to give autopsy consent. The panel will consist of over 265 subjects with dementia, primarily Alzheimer's Disease (AD); 150 age, sex and education matched ambulatory and cognitively normal control subjects; including volunteers with proven family history of AD and a small group of medically impaired controls. A Satellite in Imperial County, California, follows 100 primarily AD Hispanic patients and controls. We propose to extend our Hispanic Initiative to South San Diego, where we will follow an additional 100 Hispanic subjects. The annual evaluations will include demographic, historical, medical neurological, psychiatric, and neuropsychological examination. These evaluations aid in the diagnoses, in tracking yearly changes in cognitive and neurological progression. The evaluations provide a behavioral data base that can be used by the various research projects associated with the ADRC and in addition provide detailed longitudinal data on the course and progression of AD. The Clinical Core maintains banks of fibroblast cultures, whole blood, serum samples, and CSF that may be used by a variety of investigators. The Clinical Core provides the resource that permits participation of the ADRC in CERAD and other registries and in multi- center therapeutic trials. The Clinical Core provides training, comparative data, and assistance with design and interpretation of cross- cultural studies of dementia, with ongoing studies in Rancho Bernado, California, Shanghai, China and Kuopio, Finland.